Reunion
by LuluFan16
Summary: Six years after her High School graduation, Lulu Spencer receives a letter for a Reunion. As much as she wants to go, she doesn’t want to face the people she left behind. But when she decides to go she never realized it would be THIS hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** YAY! It's my second GH story! Like the last one, it's a Lulu/Logan story of course. Oh yeah, this takes place a few years in the future. Hope you like it!

**Characters:** Lulu Spencer, Logan Hayes, Dillon Quartermaine, Cooper Barrett, Maxie Jones, Damian Spinelli, Georgie Jones, and an Original Character named Jennifer.

**Summary:** Six years after her High School graduation, Lulu Spencer receives a letter for a Reunion. As much as she wants to go, she doesn't want to face the people she left behind. But when she decides to go she never realized it would be THIS hard.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anyone it would definitely be Logan, but I don't unfortunately. So, yeah, I own no one.

* * *

**Reunion:** Part 1

Lulu Spencer sighed as she looked through her mail.

"Bills, bills, bills, random disgusting magazine for Dillon, more bills…" Suddenly one letter inparticular caught her eye.

"Port Charles, New York?" She questioned. "Why would I be getting a letter from Port Charles?"

Lulu quickly tore open the letter and began to read it,

_Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine,_

_We are happy to inform you of a Reunion we are having for all of the 2007 graduates of Port Charles High School._

_If you decide to come we have already made arrangements for you and your fellow graduates to stay in the Metro Court Hotel. Now, this Reunion isn't for another month but we would like to have all of you here by Monday, that way you can all catch up with each other._

_That's all, we hope to see you again!_

_Sincerely,_

Port Charles High School 

"What?" Lulu asked, "Oh my God." Lulu said excitedly. "Dillon!" She screamed, running into his office.

"Lulu what the fuck are you doing? You know I'm doing work."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but read this." She held out the letter to him and he grabbed it from her and read it.

"No way in hell." He demanded. "You are NOT going to that damn pointless Reunion." He ripped the letter in half and walked over to his fireplace where he threw the letter in the flames.

"Why not?" Lulu asked, obviously disappointed. "We'd be able to see all of our friends."

"Our friends?" Dillon said lowering his face so it was just a few inches from hers.

"I- I mean your friends." She replied, trying not to stutter.

"Exactly. And you're not going." He said, walking back to his desk.

"Why, Dillon?"

"Because--" Lulu interrupted him, which she knew she would pay for later.

"Oh come on, it's been six years Dillon. Give it up."

"Give what up?"

"This stupid hatred you have for Logan!"

"It's not stupid! That asshole likes you!"

Lulu sighed in frustration. She was so tired of Dillon's little feud with Logan.

Ever since high school they've been in constant competition. Logan had been Lulu's best friend since preschool and she started to like him in their freshman year of High School. But in their senior year he had gotten a girlfriend and Lulu had gotten tired of waiting around for him, so she got together with Dillon.

And after their graduation she never saw Logan or any of her other friends again. A year after their graduation she married Dillon and they moved to Los Angeles.

"For one, he doesn't like me!" Lulu exclaimed. "And two, even if he did like me then why the hell would you think he'd like me now?! It's been six goddamn years Dillon. Get over it!" Lulu yelled, walking angrily out of his office.

Austin, Texas

"Georgie!"

Georgie Jones looked up and smiled at the man who was currently jumping up and down with excitement.

"What Spinelli?"

Spinelli ran up to her waving a piece of paper in front of her face. No, they weren't dating, but they were best friends.

"A Reunion!" He exclaimed.

Georgie took the letter from him and read it carefully. She smiled.

"Can we go?" Spinelli asked, using the smile that always got her to say yes.

"Well, you don't need my permission to go to a Reunion in Port Charles, Spinelli." She stated.

"I know. But you're sister will probably be there, along with Cooper, Logan, Dillon, and Lulu. And I can see LULU, you know she was one of my bestest friends there, and I miss her!"

Georgie smiled again and nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

"YAY!" Spinelli screamed, hugging her tightly.

New York City

"Logan. Logan!" Maxie Jones yelled, walking into his apartment building.

Logan walked out of his bedroom without his shirt on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Logan yawned and nodded. "Yes you did." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That's too bad," Maxie replied, following him as he made his way to the kitchen and began making himself some coffee.

"What are you doing here at seven in the morning anyway?"

"This!" Maxie exclaimed, pushing the paper into his hands.

He looked at her curiously, "You went through my mail?"

Maxie rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair across from him, "Get over it and read the letter, Coop and I got one too." Logan sighed and read the letter. "What the hell is thi--" He stopped and dropped the letter.

"What?" Maxie asked.

"It says there's a Reunion--"

Maxie interrupted him, "I know, a Reunion for the graduating class of 2007." She said, happily.

"The ENTIRE graduating class." Logan said, getting up.

"So?" Maxie asked. "What the big de--" Maxie stopped herself, "Oh."

"Yeah. If the entire graduating class is going to be there, then that means Lulu is too."

"I thought you were over her, I mean, it's been six years and you're engaged to _Jennifer_." Maxie twitched when she said the name.

It was no secret that Jennifer Johnson was a self-centered bitch. Cooper and Maxie both saw her for the slut she is, but for some reason Logan couldn't.

"I am over her." He tried to make his voice as convincing as possible, but he didn't fool Maxie.

"Liar." She stated. "You still love her, and you're afraid of going back and seeing her with Dillon." Maxie said, "I understand that, but you don't even know if they're still together--"

Logan cut her off. "They are still together. Dillon was doing some stupid interview on TV the other day and one of the questions was _so, how are you and your wife doing?" _And Dillon replied, _Great, Lulu and I are so happy."_ Logan said, mocking the interview.

"I'm sorry. But you can't let that stop you from seeing all of your other friends."

"Fine, whatever. I'll go."

Los Angeles, California

It had been an hour since Lulu and Dillon's fight and she was lying on the couch in the living room, reading.

"Lulu?" She looked up from her book and Dillon smiled at her.

"What?" She replied, looking at her book again.

Dillon lifted up her legs and sat down then put her legs over his. "I've been thinking--"

"Now that's a first." It was obvious that Lulu was still angry about not being able to go.

"I've been thinking," Dillon repeated. "I don't see a problem with us going to the Reunion." He mumbled.

Lulu immediately shot up and hugged him tightly. "Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna go pack."

When she got up to leave the room he grabbed her wrist, tightly. "Dillon, what are you--" He interrupted her and spoke in a low angry voice.

"Under one condition."

"What condition?"

"You completely ignore Logan Hayes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… what do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:** Lulu Spencer, Logan Hayes, Dillon Quartermaine, Cooper Barrett, Maxie Jones, Damian Spinelli, Georgie Jones, and an Original Character named Jennifer.

**Summary:** Six years after her High School graduation, Lulu Spencer receives a letter for a Reunion. As much as she wants to go, she doesn't want to face the people she left behind. But when she decides to go she never realized it would be THIS hard.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anyone it would definitely be Logan, but I don't unfortunately. So, yeah, I own no one.

**

* * *

** Part 2 

"Wow, it's been so long since we've been here." Maxie said, as her, Cooper, Logan, and Jennifer got off the plane.

"I know, I forgot how much I liked it here." Cooper replied, putting his arm around Maxie's shoulders and pulling her into a half hug.

"Ugh, I don't know how you people lived here. I mean, I don't see ANY good stores!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Logan looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to the Metro Court." He mumbled.

"Fine, at least Coop and I got our own room so we won't have to deal with Ms. Prissy Pants over here." Maxie replied, grabbing Cooper's hand and walking in front of Jennifer and Logan.

"Ugh, whatever. At least I'm better looking than you."

When they got to the Metro Court Maxie smiled at Cooper. "Coop, why don't you and Logan go check in, I have to talk to Jenny."

Cooper shrugged, "Okay. Come on, Logan."

As soon as the guys were gone Maxie's smile disappeared and she walked up to Jennifer, she lowered her face close to Jennifer's and whispered.

"You are NOT the right girl for Logan. Logan has a soulmate and that soulmate is not you."

"Maxie, Jenny! Come on!" Logan called, from the front desk.

"Coming!" Maxie replied sweetly. "Remember what I said." Maxie warned.

------------------------------------------------------  
The Metro Court Lobby Ten Minutes Later

"Mommy! It's pretty."

Lulu laughed and knelt down in front of her daughter. "I know. My aunt Carly owns it. You'll get to meet her soon." Lulu said, smiling.

"Yay!"

"I'll go check in and then I'm going up to our room. Remember what I said about Hayes." Dillon warned Lulu before walking away.

"Mommy," Lulu turned her attention back to her daughter, "daddy scares me."

"Aw, sweetie, don't worry about it. Daddy loves you."

"Oh my god!" Lulu heard somebody scream.

She stood up and turned around seeing Maxie Jones running up to her. As soon as Lulu stood straight up Maxie hugged her tightly.

"Lulu! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!" Maxie exclaimed excitedly.

Lulu returned the hug and then pulled away. "Hey, Maxie. How have you been?" And then Lulu noticed Maxie's stomach. "You're pregnant?"

Maxie smiled, "Three months." She said happily.

"Congratulations!" Lulu said, hugging Maxie.

"Thanks."

"Are you still with Cooper?" Lulu questioned when they pulled apart.

"Yup. We got married last year."

"Awww."

Maxie turned around and yelled to Cooper. "Coop! Come here!"

When Cooper walked over and noticed Lulu he smiled. "Lulu! Hey, how are you?" He said, hugging her.

"I'm good," Lulu stopped when she felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt. When she looked down she saw her daughter standing next to her.

"Oh, uh… Maxie, Cooper, this is my daughter, Alaina."

"Awww, she's so cute!" Maxie exclaimed. "Coop, isn't she adorable?"

"Yeah, she is." Cooper replied smiling.

Alaina had long really light brown hair and big crystal green eyes. She looked so much like Lulu it was ridiculous.

"I see the resemblance, she looks just like you Lulu. But, I don't see any of Dillon in her."

Lulu sighed, "I don't know why, I mean, he's her father."

Maxie nodded, "Well this kids don't ALWAYS have to look like their parents."

"Maxie, why don't you, Lulu, and Alaina go for a walk around town and I'll catch up after I finish some stuff for work." Cooper suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Do you want to Lulu?" Maxie asked excitedly.

Lulu hesitated for a minute. _Dillon wouldn't like it. He'd kill me._ She thought nervously.

To say that Lulu was afraid of Dillon was an understatement; she was absolutely positively terrified of him. She was about to say no, but with the happy look on her bestfriends face she couldn't say no.

"Okay, sure." She said.

"Great!" Maxie exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We'll meet you at Kelly's in about an hour?" Maxie said, turning to Cooper.

"How about two hours." Cooper corrected.

"Okay."

Cooper smiled and hugged Maxie. "Alright, I'll see you then."

Maxie and Lulu waved goodbye to Cooper as they left the Metro Court with Alaina.

------------------------------------------------------  
Two Hours Later

"What'cha doin'?" Logan asked, sitting down next to Cooper on the couch in the lobby and glancing at the computer screen.

"Stuff for work." Cooper responded.

"Well, are you done yet?" Logan questioned.

Cooper closed the laptop and stood. "Yup."

Logan stood up as well. "Cool. Wanna go and look around?"

"Oh, uh… sorry man, but I told Maxie that I'd meet her at Kelly's."

"Well, I'll go with you." Logan offered.

"No." Cooper said, but quickly continued because it came out quicker and more forceful than he had intended. "I mean, someone's joining me and Maxie, actually two people."

Logan nodded, "Anyone I know?"

"No." He said quickly.

"You know Coop, I've known you my whole life and you're good at basically everything, you're good at firing a gun, calming people down, being a cop, treating women right, but you're NOT good at lying." Logan said. "Now, is there anyone I know that's going to be there?"

"Um… you know one of them." Cooper said nervously.

Logan smiled, "Okay, now we're getting somewhere."

"Logan, please don't make me tell you. I'm trying not to tell you for your own good." Cooper begged.

"My own good?"

"Yes."

"Well, obviously I don't care about my own good. Who is it?"

"Logan--" Logan cut him off.

"Cooper, who is it?"

Cooper sighed and ran his left hand through his dark brown hair, he really didn't wanna upset Logan, and that's exactly what he'd be doing if he told him. But Logan wasn't going to give up, so Cooper had no choice.

"Lulu Spencer."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Wow, it's been forever since I've updated this story, sorry everyone! With all of the ideas I've been getting I'm trying to write them all and it's not quite working very well. Anyway, let me know what you think! 


End file.
